The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to a system and method of aggregating redundant messages in a group chat.
In an electronic group chat, multiple messages conveying the same meaning may be sent by people involved in the group chat. Redundant messages may be distracting or irritating, and may lead to a loss of one or more other messages in between the redundant messages. For example, a group chat in a typical web-conference may include a window containing sub-windows for a video, presentation, and/or group chat, etc. If audio fails during the web-conference due to a technical issue, one or more users may submit messages stating “No audio”, “No voice”, or “I cannot hear”. These redundant messages may be distracting and an important message submitted between redundant messages may not be noticed.